


On Miguel

by Anonymous



Category: COCO（2017）
Genre: Accusations, Comfort, Gen, Sensitive topic discussion, crazy fans, incest(discussed), paedophillia(discussed)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 06:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18405104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Héctor stumbles upon some rather disturbing fictional accounts. He accuses Ernesto over them.





	On Miguel

Ernesto's quite peacefully relaxing, with a bottle in hand when the door to the old shack he's set up as his hideaway is flung open so it hits the wall with a bang. In flounces one of the people he wants to see the least. Gangling limbs, hair messily framing that sharply angled skull, clothing patched and repaired…

Yet still marred with the injuries he saw that dreaded day. And right now there is an expression not too dissimilar from the dark one that he'd had before sending him to the floor that day.

“Hé-Héctor, what are you-”

“What on Earth did you do Ernesto!” He's cut off by the furious words, barked at him as once more, a familiar position as he's toppled to the floor and straddled by the thinner man. “What in the world did you do to make people think you'd be like  _ that? _ ”  

He swallows, eyes wide and bewildered as the younger skeleton grits his teeth, hands fisting the near ruined material of his once immaculate white charro suit.

“Answer me Ernesto!”

“I-I am afraid I do not know what you are talking about.” He eventually says, finding himself just a little bit uncomfortably distracted by exactly  _ how _ Héctor is pressing down on him. There is a moment, Héctor seeming lost for words before he pulls back. Releasing Ernesto and storming to the other side of the room.

It's clear he's just trying to regather himself as Ernesto recollects his bottle and just consigns himself to watching. A deep breath and Héctor turns back to him, mouth a firm line.

“Why do some think that you'd be willing to commit Paedophillia?” He chokes on the sip of drink he'd mistakenly thought he could take.

“Wh-why? I would never!” He splutters agahst at the accusation and voice strained. Héctor watches him, expression never changing from a frown. “Héctor please, you know me, we grew up together, I wouldn't-”

“I thought I knew you! Then you  _ murdered  _ me!” Héctor says cutting him off. Before he watches as the younger sighs, “but I believe you…”

“...Gracias Héctor” he eventually says at length as the other slumps down near the far wall. Looking far too tired now. “Dare I to ask but, Héctor, what exactly brought you here to confront me?” He watches as the other man grimaces. His fingers curling on the bottle as Héctor hugs himself. Looking faintly nauseous.

He just waits, patiently observing and watching as his most unexpected guest and accuser gathers himself.

“Imelda threw me out because of some story she found. And then I stumbled on more and just--”

“Wait, she's thrown you out  _ again _ ?” He arches a brow, a faint bit of smugness rling through his bones as the younger man again grimaces. Before his brows draw in “what story?”

“Some fan creation or something. Did you know when you're famous or popular enough people write fictionalized stories?” Héctor sounds as uncomfortable as he looks, haunching in on himself and refusing to look directly at him.

“Ahh, sí, some people do” He nods his head sagely. Remembering rather distinctly a few of the more, horrifying fans who used to do so and then send him it. Particularly that one, Gabriella or something like that.

Héctor huffs out a breath, closes his eyes and Ernesto can't help but wince when he leans his head back with a painful sounding thunk against the wall.

For a long moment there is silence until.

“Did you know there were people out there who think we both wanted to do things to Miguel?”

The silence between them is heavy and painful as Ernesto turns the words over. Again the bottle in his hands hits the floor he can only stare into the distance. Abject horror, a sickening shudder of distaste, disgust and--

“Ay dios! Lo siento Héctor!” 

“It was horrifying… I just why would people? The chamaco was,  _ is,  _ still a niño, even without that he's  _ family _ and, and I would never, could never--”

“Calmarse Héctor, calmarse” he moves to Héctor. A reflection of long ago as he wraps his arms around Héctor. A small tiny flicker of  satisfaction when the comfort is accepted.

But even he has the burning echo of bile in his cervical vertebrae at the thought. Miguel, the bright boy who had sung, impressed him as a ghost of the past. And then absolutely  _ ruined him _ . Still the thought that people were doing that, writing those things with the  _ child  _ involved.

He shudders and Héctor whimpers out a breath, before the younger man is pushing him away and shaking his head. Still--

“Imelda threw you out because of those stories? Writings from the minds of disturbed and obsessive fans?”

“I-”

“Héctor that's horrible!”

“I can understand why” Héctor shakes his head and he can only watch as the lanky skeleton pulls away, Héctor moving across the room and looking out to where there's a view out across the water. “Because imagine, for a moment if there were even a _grain of truth_ to any of those things. Those-those nightmare stories. Imelda would _have_ to protect the family. It's… only fair.” Héctor sighs again.

“But it's not. Surely she should be aware that--”

“Sí! But Ernesto it's more a matter of principal until-”

“Until what? Héctor you know as well as I do, none of those things they write--”

“But what if it ia Ernesto? Even if only slightly, I am  _ so grateful _ to Miguel, the chamaco. He gave me so much, he done  _ so much, _ he brought me  _ home  _ Ernesto, how could I not be  _ so proud _ , so-so happy…” he watches as Héctor hiccups, tears shining at the edges of eye sockets “How could I not love the chamaco? I want to see him grow up, tell his story, be able to stand in the Department one day and just grab someone and go ‘That's my boy, that's Miguel! He's my Tataranieto’ I…”

“Héctor please take a breath in the middle” he cuts across and Héctor stops, still clearly distressed, distraught. “But you don't want to do what those people write about you doing with him?”

“N-no! Absolutely not!” Héctor screws up his face.

“And I obviously don't either. But Héctor, you need to be sure  _ Imelda  _ knows, if she's kicked you out like this again” he stresses her name and Héctor freezes, folding his hands in and just for a moment.

“You're right! Gracias Ernesto!” And without even an adios the younger is gone. Disappearing. He shakes his head, before frowning and whistling. They're not his friends but--

“What do you want Engaño?” The leader of the rag n tag group growls as she appears.

“Just some assistance with clearing some trash” he grins, sharply. After all, it would be best if those people writing such things just…

Disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> This is fairly obviously a response fic to a few things. Namely certain ships that I have seen in this fandom and have hit the limit with. But yeah...
> 
> Incest and Paedophilia never acceptable.


End file.
